Simba
Simba on leijonauros Leijonakuningas-elokuvassa. Hän on Jylhämaan tämänhetkinen kuningas, Mufasan ja Sarabin poika, Nalan puoliso ja Kiaran ja Kionin isä. Hänen nimensä tarkoittaa swahiliksi "leijonaa". Esiintymiset Elokuvat Leijonakuningas : Simba syntyy Mufasalle ja Sarabille. Myöhemmin Scar vie hänet kanjoniin, jonne hyeenat ajavat gnulauman. Mufasa lähtee pelastamaan poikaansa. Hän saa Simban pelastettua, mutta Scar tappaa hänet. Mufasa tallautuu gnulauman jalkoihin. Scar syyttää Simbaa isänsä kuolemasta ja käskee hänen paeta ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Simba pakenee uskoen olevansa syyllinen Mufasan kuolemaan. Leijonakuningas 2 - Jylhäkallion ylpeys : Simba ja Nala ovat saaneet tyttären, Kiaran. Simba on hyvin ylisuojelevainen häntä kohtaan. Leijonakuningas 3 - Hakuna Matata The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers Vulture Shock A Snake in the Grass Follow the Leader Kirjat Kirkkain tähti A Little Help From a Friend All Mud and Motor Mouth Videopelit Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II The Lion King (videopeli) The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure Disney Friends Epic Mickey Magic TV-sarjat Wild About Safety House of Mouse Timon ja Pumba Muut The Stage Musical Leijonakaarti karjuu jälleen : Simba kertoo pojalleen Kionille Leijonakaartista ja käskee häntä kokoamaan uuden sellaisen. Leijonakaarti "Makuu nousee" "Can't Wait to be Queen" "Kupatana-juhlat" "Muutto Mbali -niityille" "Bunga ja kuningas" "Mielikuvitusokapi" "Liikaa termiittejä" "Baboons!" "The Trail to Udugu" Ulkonäkö thumb|250px|Simba (keskellä) verrattuna vanhempiinsa, Mufasaan ja Sarabiin. Pentuna Simba on melko pieni, kuten useimmat pennut Jylhämaassa. Hänen turkkinsa on sävyltään kullanruskea, kuten isällään. Kuono, vatsa, ja varpaat ovat vaaleankerman sävyisiä. Simballa on mustat korvanreunukset, jotka hän on perinyt emoltaan Sarabilta. Hänellä on pörröinen karvatupsu päälaellaan, joka on pienen harjan alkua. Silmät hänellä on oranssinpunaiset ja nenä on vaaleanpunainen. Teininä hän on aika saman näköinen, paitsi että hän on kasvanut, ja että harja on lähtenyt kunnolla kasvamaan. Sitä on laikkuina mahassa ja pään päällä. Korvanreunukset ovat myös haalistuneet pois. Aikuisena hän on saavuttanut täyden kokonsa. Hän ei ole yhtä iso kuin isänsä Mufasa, johtuen luultavasti ötökkäravinnosta. Harjakin on kasvanut täyteen mittaansa ja se on punaruskea, samoin kuin isällään. Jatko-osassa Leijonakuningas 2 - Jylhäkallion ylpeys hän on kasvanut jykevämmäksi ja rotevammaksi kuin alkuperäisessä elokuvassa ollen lähempänä isänsä kokoa. Luonteenpiirteet Simba on pentuna utelias, energinen, sekä melkein uhkarohkea. Hän haluaa tulla samanlaiseksi viisaasi kuninkaaksi kuin isänsä. Simba kuitenkin tuntuu kuvittelevan kuninkuuden olevan pelkkää muiden komentelua. Hän ajattelee yleensä vasta kuin tekee, joka ei johda kovin hyviin tuloksiin. Kumminkin Simballa on hyvä sydän eikä hän halua satuttaa tai loukata ketään. Kanjonitapahtuma ja isän kuolema jättää Simbaan kovat traumat, varsinkin kun hän luulee sitä omaksi viakseen. Kun hän tapaa Timonin ja Pumban, niin hänestä tulee iloinen ja huoleton, ja hän oppii jättämään murheet taakseen. Kun Nala löytää Simban viidakosta, niin molemmat ovat jo täysikasvuisia aikuisia. Nala muistuttaa Simbaa vastuustaan, josta Simba ei halua kuulla. Nala kertoo myös Jylhämaan huonoista oloista. Simbaa surettaa, mutta hän ei uskalla kohdata menneisyyttään. Kun Simba kohtaa isänsä hengen, niin hän ymmärtää, ja päättää palata takaisin. Hän on kasvanut oikeaksi kuninkaaksi. Leijonakuningas 2:ssa Simba esiintyy ylisuojelevana vanhempana ja Jylhämaan kuninkaana, joka yrittää epätoivoisesti seurata isänsä tassunjälkiä. Hän on huolissaan Kiarasta, koska tämä on rakastunut Kovuun, jonka hän uskoo olevan petturi. Kuvia Baby simba.jpg|Vastasyntynyt Simba. Simba-cub-simba-29367034-706-497.jpg|Simba pentuna. Simba_ja_sarabi.jpg|Sarabi antaa Simballe kylpyä. Simba and nala.jpg|Simba ja hänen puolisonsa Nala. Simba and kiara.jpg|Simba ja Kiara. T&P Simba.png|Simba Timonin ja Pumban TV-sarjassa. Simbaandson.png|Simba ja hänen poikansa Kion Trivia *Ensimmäisessä Leijonakuningas-elokuvan versiossa Simba oli laiska ja negatiivinen hahmo, joka myöhemmin kukistettaisiin. Simban nimi oli silloin Rego. *Simballa piti olla alun perin poika nimeltä Chaka, mutta tämä poistettiin. Perhe ja suku Emo: :Sarabi Isä: :Mufasa Puoliso: :Nala Tytär: :Kiara Pojat: :Kopa :Kion Pentu: :Fluffy Sedät: :Scar :Simban setä Täti: :Simban täti Serkut: :Mtoto :Simban serkut Isoisä: :Ahadi Isoäiti: :Uru Isoisoisä: :Mohatu Lainaukset Videot thumb|center|335 px|Simbasta tulee Jylhäkallion kuningas. Lähteet ja sitaatit Luokka:Leijonat Luokka:Urokset Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Isät Luokka:Pennut Luokka:Eläimet Luokka:Kuninkaat Luokka:Prinssit Luokka:Jylhäläiset Luokka:Leijonakuningas-hahmot Luokka:Leijonakuningas 2 - Jylhäkallion ylpeys-hahmot Luokka:Leijonakuningas 3 - Hakuna Matata-hahmot Luokka:Timon ja Pumba-hahmot Luokka:Leijonakaartin hahmot